


brookesia

by allurfavesaretrans



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chameleon fix-it, F/M, adrien agreste would NOT have been the passive dude he was if he knew what lila said to mari, mark my words on that, only three characters have dialogue the rest are There, we get on the verge of a reveal a few times but no actual one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allurfavesaretrans/pseuds/allurfavesaretrans
Summary: Adrien was silent. He stared at Marinette for a moment, before turning to face the group gathered around Lila, before putting a hand on Marinette’s shoulder. Marinette turned to face him, and her eyes widened.That face…Adrien’s eyes had gone ice cold, the normally warm green suddenly frozen over. He patted Marinette’s shoulder and smiled, though the smile didn’t fit on Adrien’s face- It seemed more befitting of someone like Chat Noir.“...Interesting. Thank you for telling me, Marinette.”





	brookesia

“...She threatened me.”  


Adrien blinked in surprise and turned to the girl next to him, worry flooding him as he noticed the tears welling in Marinette's eyes.  


“...What?”  


“Lila. She threatened me while I was trying to calm down in the bathroom. She s-” Marinette broke off and took a breath, releasing it in a stutter of an excuse as she tried to keep the tears at bay. “...She said that if I didn’t stop trying to expose her, she’d turn all my friends against me a-and, make sure the boy I like never talked to me again. And it almost worked, none of them believed me, and even Alya thought I was just being… Petty. She just-” Marinette wiped her tears frantically. “Sorry. This is dumb, I know, you’re right. I shouldn’t bring it up anymore- Two wrongs don’t make a right.”  


Adrien was silent. He stared at Marinette for a moment, before turning to face the group gathered around Lila, before putting a hand on Marinette’s shoulder. Marinette turned to face him, and her eyes widened. 

_That face…_  


Adrien’s eyes had gone ice cold, the normally warm green suddenly frozen over. He patted Marinette’s shoulder and smiled, though the smile didn’t fit on Adrien’s face- It seemed more befitting of someone like Chat Noir.  


“...Interesting. Thank you for telling me, Marinette.”  


Adrien blinked slowly at Marinette and removed his hand from the other’s shoulder, adjusting his bag. He ran a hand through his hair and took a breath, before straightening his posture and walking forward to the crowd.  


“Lila! How’s your tinnitus? I hope Ladybug had something to help it while you both were scaling the tower.”  


Lila smiled flirtily at Adrien, touching a hand to her chest in a timid fashion.  


“Oh- It’s fine! Ladybug knows me so well, she brought me an earplug to put in my right ear!”  


“...Your right ear?” Adrien tilted his head and pursed his lips. “This morning you said it was your left ear. That’s why you had to sit on my row, right? So you could hear me with your left?”  


The crowd quieted, the kids exchanging glances. Lila blinked, and laughed nervously. “D-Did I say right? I meant left! That’s totally my bad, sorry…”  


“How could you possibly forget what side the constant ringing of your ear would be?”   
“I-”   
“...Don’t answer, Lila.”  


Adrien let the model smile fall, his eyes frosting over as he smirked. For a moment, all he could see was Marinette as his lady- _“You’re our everyday Ladybug.”_ \- And Lila and his classmates as the akuma and it’s brainwashed victims. Nino blanched at the sight.  


“Adrien? You look kinda-”  


“Lila is a liar. She always has been. The only time she’s met Ladybug was when she was akumatized.” He took a step forward, the crowd parting. His eyes were stony and lips pressed together in a tight expression. He looked around the crowd of students- some were glaring at him, while others had their eyes down with pinched eyebrows.  


“...All of you have zero deductive skills, and you’ve become so brainwashed by a liar that you’ve neglected to respect your real friends. Lila threatened Marinette in the locker room bathroom. She said she’d make sure Marinette was left alone with no friends. I saw her leave. And God knows it almost worked, because I suppose all of you suddenly lost sight of the amazing girl you all claim to appreciate.”  


He turned from the crowd and began to walk to where Marinette stood frozen. He looked over his shoulder to stare Alya in the eye.  


“And yes, Alya, I verified my sources. Maybe you should try it sometime.”  


He smirked and kept walking, grabbing Marinette by her elbow and dragging her in a U-turn across the courtyard and out the door. He walked between her and the classmates, eyes still locked on them as he acted like a shield for his Lad- Marinette.  


After leaving the courtroom and leading Marinette down the stairs, he turned to her. His mask of cold nonchalance had broken, and he worried his lip as he tried to bring himself to look Marinette in the eye.  


“...Marinette… I’m so sorry.” He shifted his feet. “You… I…” He sighed. “...I’ve always been raised to be passive. To just kind of… Let things go and. Let it happen. That it doesn’t… Matter. But… Marinette. You’re amazing, and you didn’t deserve anything that happened today and I know that and I guess that’s why-” He breathed in. “...I guess thats why I realized that maybe that isn’t right. Maybe I shouldn’t just… Let people do what they want. Especially if it’s hurting someone special to me. Like you.”  


Marinette blinked, her eyes filling with tears. She sniffed in gently, before pulling Adrien into an embrace. Thoughts of her crush were gone, as she only thought about what an incredibly good friend Adrien was. His kind words and comforting smile reminded her of rooftops late at night, and the lit up Eiffel Tower lights glittering in blonde hair framing a black mask. Marinette pulled back and looked up at him, finally smiling for the first time that day.  


“Thank you, Adrien.”  


“...N-... Uh, No problem, Marinette! I-I.. Um. Yeah. No problem.” _Why am I talking like this?_  


She beamed up at him and placed a hand onto his shoulder before looking down.  


“...Would you like to come to my house? We could play MechaStrike again. And Papa is working on some new macaron flavors.”  


Adrien’s face lit up, and his hand came up to rest on Marinette’s, where it was placed on his shoulder.  
“...I’d love that. Thank you.”  


_“Then let’s go back to a duo- the way we know it works. It’s you and me against the world, My Lady.”_

**Author's Note:**

> chameleon made me knife cat bc i love marinette and i think she deserved better  
> (brookesia is a species of chameleon i swear the title has a reason)
> 
> find me on tumblr @ lovedghost and yes, i am the gnomeo and juliet vore author. dont worry about it.
> 
> also if you caught adrien doing a cat thing... that was on purpose thanks
> 
> please comment i want to hear ur thoughts on the episode!!!


End file.
